Pandora's Box
by firebrat5289
Summary: One of Brass' daughters falls for one of the Crime Lab's finest. Will her past come back and ruin everything, or will love conquer all? AU
1. Ch 1: A very, very bad day

Title: Pandora's Box

Summary: Brass' youngest daughter falls for one of the crime lab's finest. What happens when a part of her past comes back? Will it ruin everything or will their love hold strong? (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, no matter how much I'd like to. I do own Jayme Rochelle Brass. It's a semi-weird name, but I kind of like it.

**A/N: This is one of my first attempts at a CSI fanfic, so please be gentle. Normally, I do Without a Trace, which from the amount of reviews I get, seem to be what I'm best at. **

**A/N: This story is going to have some differences from the actual show, but that's what I had to do to make my story come out the way I wanted it to. Again, please read and review!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The definition of karma is the result of action. Is that what my life is? A big ball of karma? Ever since I was as little girl, things haven't really gone my way. First, my family, not including my mother, all moved to Las Vegas after some serious business went down within the police department. My father, Jim, who happened to be a Captain, couldn't let his job go, and my mother just couldn't accept that. Dad fought like hell to gain custody of my sister, Elizabeth or Ellie for short, and myself. Eventually he won, and together, the three of us moved to Las Vegas where we begun our new life. Things only got rougher there, though. Dad worked long hours, and Ellie and I had to try growing up in Sin City all by ourselves. The darker side of the city drew us in and we started making some pretty stupid choices. Ellie was three years older than me, and would sneak me into all the good clubs and after hours parties. When I turned 16, I got involved more heavily with drugs and alcohol. I tried drugs once and I was immediately hooked. From there, I started hooking and stripping and the spiral just kept going down. Dad ended up getting involved in a deep murder case, in which one of Ellie and I's friends got killed. Dad, who had always been a hero to me, once again rode in on his white horse and got Ellie and I into rehab. I stayed in Vegas, while she went back to Jersey to live with mom. I went back to school, and got my degree in Forensic Science, finding a job at one of the top crime labs in the city; the same lab that my father worked with everyday. I guess that up to this point in my life things have worked out well for me. I'm 23 years old; I have a nice apartment, good car, great career, and even better friends. What more could a person want? The one thing that I have that I had always dreamed of was the love of a man who loved me back; that man's name is Nick Stokes. Nick and I were almost always partnered up on cases, which put us even closer together. After Nick's kidnapping, we latched onto each other and never let go. We've been together for almost two years now. This is the fourth anniversary of coming to work at the lab, and even as I walk it, it feels like the first time I've been here. I walk down the hallway, stopping at Gil's office, and watch him for a moment. The older man is hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously on some piece of paper. I keep moving down the hallway, stopping at the entrance to the locker room, listening to Cath tell Sara about what happened over the weekend; how she saw her father, Sam Braun, how she and her daughter, Lindsey, got into another fight. I walk a little further, entering the lounge, where I find Warrick telling Nick about Tina, and Greg making his infamous Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Hey, Jayme. Want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm good, Greg."

I sit down at the long table, next to Nick and across from Warrick.

"So, I told Tina. I said, if you don't like me being a cop, you can leave right now, because I'm packing a side arm."

"Warrick, buddy, we're not actually cops. We're Crime Scene Investigators."

"But we get to carry loaded weapons."

"Cheers to that!"

Nick says, as the three of us start laughing. At the lab, we're all one big happy family, knowing that if something big goes down, there is always someone to back you up. The door swings open as Sara, Cath, Gil, and my father join us at the table.

"We have our case assignments, everybody."

For some odd reason, though, I have a bad feeling that today is going to be a very, very bad day.


	2. Ch 2: Damn mondays

Title: Pandora's Box

Summary: Brass' youngest daughter falls for one of the crime lab's finest. What happens when a part of her past comes back? Will it ruin everything or will their love hold strong? (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, no matter how much I'd like to. I do own Jayme Rochelle Brass. It's a semi-weird name, but I kind of like it.

**A/N: This story is going to have some differences from the actual show, but that's what I had to do to make my story come out the way I wanted it to. Again, please read and review! The song mentioned at the beginning of this chapter is The Seeker by The Who.**

**A/N: I realize that there might not be a place called Diamond Cove outside of Vegas as described in this chapter, but I figured it'd be a good place to start. Sorry if you are offended by bad language. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"They call me the seeker."

I say, singing along with the song playing on the radio. Grissom had handed out assignments, and lucky me, Nick and I ended up with a dead body in Diamond Cove. Mondays suck, and if the day starts out with a dead body, it's doomed to be even worse. Today wouldn't be as bad as it normally would be, though. Nick and I were going to be meeting Sara and Warrick at the scene to help process the evidence and interview the witnesses. Within five minutes, Nick and I arrive at the place, and I'm immediately hit with flashbacks. Diamond Cove had been one of Ellie and I's favorite places to party when we were first getting into the Vegas lifestyle.

--------------

_Flashback_

_--------------_

_Some kind of music is blaring through speakers placed in each corner of the room. In one corner, surrounded by men, sit two teenage girls: One about 18, the other no older than 15. Both young ladies are dressed as if they were out at dance clubs, and are holding onto cups full of liquor as if it were the last thing to drink in the entire world. They are laughing as if both had just heard the funniest joke in the world. The oldest with shoulder length blonde hair, turns to the younger girl._

"_To new beginnings and making a name for ourselves. Ellie and Jayme!"_

_She laughs as she raises her glass. Her younger sister also raises her glass._

"_To us."_

_The two girls continue laughing, as everyone around them cheers._

_-------------------_

_End flashback_

_-------------------_

"Hey, you okay, Jayme?"

Nick asks, looking at me worriedly. I shake my head, bringing myself back to reality, then nod.

"Yeah Nick, I'm alright. Let's get to work."

Nick and I walk over to where we see Hodges hunched over the body of a young woman.

"Oh, hey Jayme, Nick. Congrats on surviving four years here, Jayme."

"Thank you. So, what's on the menu tonight, David?"

"Young woman, mid-twenties, early thirties. Blunt force trauma to the side of her head, causing massive bleeding, and along with that, there is, what appears to be, a stab wound in the left area of her abdomen. There are track marks up and down her arms. I won't know cause of death until we open her up and see what was going on."

Nick keeps talking, while I look around, observing the crime scene.

"Approximate time of death?"

"Judging by body temperature, I'd say around 24 hours."

"Alright. Thanks David."

The man nods his head and goes about his work. Sara and Warrick appear beside us, Sara holding something inside of an evidence bag.

"The vic's name is Madelyn Rose Jackson, 25 years old. We found her id over there."

Warrick says, pointing behind us.

"Madelyn Jackson? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

I ask, scratching my chin.

"The only evidence that anything happened here tonight is,"

"Well, my first guess would be the dead body lying in front of us."

I say, receiving a frustrated look from Warrick and a small grin from Nick.

"Great, smart ass. Anyway, as I was going to say before I was interrupted, there's evidence of a struggle right around here, and tire marks leading away from here."

"What do you think? Possible lover's quarrel; couple came out here to have a night of rambunctious fun, guy went a little overboard, and bam! Girl ends up dead."

Everyone stares at me for a minute as if what I said caused the entire crime scene crew to stop what they were doing.

"What? I used to come out here when I was younger."

None of them really knew what I had done before joining up with the police department, except for my father and Nick, and Nicky only knew the basics.

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this."

We all walk to the other side of David, and stand next to Sara. Our eyes follow hers and land on the body, sending us all into shock. Looking at the body is like staring right back into my eyes; Madelyn is practically a carbon copy of me, and then it hits me.

"Oh my God, I know her."

Yep. Monday's definitely suck.


	3. Ch 3: Blast from the past

Title: Pandora's Box

Summary: Brass' youngest daughter falls for one of the crime lab's finest. What happens when a part of her past comes back? Will it ruin everything or will their love hold strong? (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, no matter how much I'd like to. I do own Jayme Rochelle Brass. It's a semi-weird name, but I kind of like it.

**A/N: This story is going to have some differences from the actual show, but that's what I had to do to make my story come out the way I wanted it to. Again, please read and review!**

**A/N: I have no idea how to spell the name of the fingerprint system that they are always using on the show. Where they say that they are running a suspects fingerprints, so I'm just guessing on the spelling. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you want to explain to me how you and the victim,"

Gil's words flow in one ear and straight out the other. After gathering up all of the evidence from the crime scene, Warrick had told Gil what my reaction to the body was, which is the reason I'm sitting here right now.

"Madelyn Jackson."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Madelyn Jackson. She was a person, not just a victim, and no, I do not want to explain to you how I know her."

Gil takes his glasses off, setting them on his desk, and turns his attention back to me, giving me the infamous Grissom 'I'm-concerned-for-you look.

"Look, Gil, I've worked for this lab for four years, and I've never let you down before, right?"

"Right."

"I can handle this case. I won't let it get too deep, and if I get over involved, Nick can pull me out. Please, Griss just let me run with it for a while."

"Alright, but the minute it becomes too much, I'm having Stokes pull you off."

"Thanks. You won't regret this."

I get up out of the chair and leave Gil's office, as he says to my retreating figure,

"I sure hope not."

Just as I walk out of his office, I practically run into Warrick, who almost drops the files in his hand.

"Sorry, Warrick."

"How'd it go with Griss?"

"Look, I really appreciate your concern, I do. But next time, before you go over my head to my superior, bring your issues to me."

"Not a problem. It's just that I've been where you are right now, and I don't want you to screw up your career like I did."

A few years ago, Warrick had run into a case where the main suspect was a man that he had known and admired growing up. A few wrong choices were made, and Warrick almost lost his job, and he would have, if it hadn't been for Gil's trusting nature.

"I know. So, what do we have evidence wise on the Jackson girl?"

"There's a partial thumb print on her cheek, Greg's running it through AFIS right now, Sara and I have been talking to her friends, family. Nick is checking out the clothes she was wearing."

"Thanks."

I say, leaving Warrick's side and walking off in search of Nick. I walk into the room, seeing him go over Madelyn's clothes.

"Find anything yet?"

"Not really. All I can tell you is that it wasn't a robbery: Credit cards, money, cell phone were still in her purse, rings were still on her fingers, necklace around her neck. What else could the motive be? She looked like a pretty normal woman."

"Looks can be deceiving, dear Nicholas."

I say, looking over Madelyn's clothes, remembering the time when I would wear outfits just like the one she had on. Back when I was still into the party/clubbing scene, I would wear less than this, more jewelry, more makeup, pretty much looking like a hooker, and nobody even bothered to check my id to see if I was of age.

"This girl's been a through a lot more than you know, Nick. It's just a matter of finding out who else knows what she's been through."

Nick watches me, as I speak, almost as if I'm drifting off into another time; like I'm no longer 24 years old and standing in the crime lab, but am 16 years old, getting dressed and prepped to go out partying while Ellie is sniffing cocaine up her nose behind me.

"Why don't we go check out her apartment, see what we can find there?"  
Nick practically whispers, shaking me out of my reverie. I shake my head, clearing it of the memories, and agree. Putting on our CSI vests, the two of us go outside, get into the Denali, and head over to Madelyn Jackson's apartment. The ride there is almost silent, neither of us knowing what to say. Nick turns to me after a few minutes, and asks,

"Are you sure you're okay? You saw her body, and it's like you went into shock or something. Are you two friends?"

"She's just someone that I knew along time ago, and yes, I'm fine. Scouts honor."

I say, giving Nick a small smile, and holding my fingers up like the girl scout sign. He nods, knowing that if he pushed the topic any further, I would shut down and he wouldn't get anything out of me. My eyes drift out the window, watching the people and the buildings. This isn't the nicest side of Las Vegas, but at one point in time, I had called it my home. I see people that I once knew; some were my drug suppliers, some were friends that I would party with, some were even girls I used to hook with. Most of the buildings are being used for prostitutes or for drugs, all falling apart at the edges. Nick and I pull up at apartment building that was listed as Madelyn's address, and get out of the SUV. There's a flight of steps that the two of us walk up, to reach her front door. I knock on it, announcing our presence. A man in his late thirties opens the door, his jaw dropping when he sees us standing there.

"Excuse me sir, We're with the Las Vegas Police,"

"Jayme,"

The man interrupts the middle of Nick's sentence, his eyes locked on mine. Nick's gaze travels between the two of us, as he begins to get confused.

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?"

"Know each other? Yeah, you could say that. I'm her husband."


	4. Ch 4: Truth behind the lies

Title: Pandora's Box

Summary: Brass' youngest daughter falls for one of the crime lab's finest. What happens when a part of her past comes back? Will it ruin everything or will their love hold strong? (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, no matter how much I'd like to. I do own Jayme Rochelle Brass. It's a semi-weird name, but I kind of like it.

**A/N: This story is going to have some differences from the actual show, but that's what I had to do to make my story come out the way I wanted it to. Again, please read and review!**

**A/N: I am so thankful to all of you that have been reviewing this story. Reviews to an author is like water to a man lost in the desert. Special thanks to FutureMissCSI60 for not only her reviews, but for pointing out that I switched David Hodges and David Philips. Thanks! I also realize that it may not be procedure to take a DNA sample, but it is in the story. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Know her? You could say that. I'm her husband."

As soon as Tom says those three little words, it's as if time slows down and the earth comes to a screeching halt. Poor Nick looks confused as all hell, and I just look aggravated.

"Sir, what's your name?"

Nick asks, hoping to move off of the topic.

"Tom. Tom Stevens."

"Well, Tom, we need to ask you a few questions about Madelyn Jackson."

"Sure, come on in."

The two of us walk into the apartment, sitting down on the sofa. My eyes flutter over the different pictures spread across the room: Tom and Madelyn laughing, Madelyn with a few other girls. From the outside, they appear to be the all-American couple, when in reality, what goes on when out of the public view, makes them anything but.

"How long where the two of you together?"

"Maddie and I had been dating for somewhere around four years; she was about 20 when we got together, officially."

"Do you know anyone who might have a grudge against her?"

"Nobody. Madelyn was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met."

Both guys look over at me, trying to gauge my reaction to what Tom says. Nick reaches into his kit, taking out a swab and leaning forward.

"It's standard procedure for us to take a DNA sample of your spit."

"Okay."

Tom opens his mouth, and Nick swabs the inside, then caps it and puts it in the evidence bag.

"One last thing. Where were you two nights ago?"

"I was out at the casino, playing a few hands of poker."

We stand up, Nick thanking Tom for cooperating, and leave. The ride back to the crime lab is torture. Nick is silent: Part confused after finding out that I was married, and part angry for not telling him that I had been married. I'm quiet, my eyes looking out the window, as I try to figure out a way to explain this all to him. Getting back to the lab, I had a feeling that everyone could just feel the tension radiating off of us. I helped Sara go over all of the details with a fine tooth comb, while Nick and Warrick ran Tom's name through the system.

"I don't think Jayme would've lied to you for no good reason, Nicky."

"It's not the fact that she was married, it's the fact that Jayme never told me, Rick. We've been together for almost four years, and she never even bothered to mention that she's married. What am I? Her affair?"

Warrick is in a semi-state of shock, hearing Nick break down like that. The only time he had seen Nick so vulnerable was when he had been buried alive. Warrick reaches over, pulling the piece of paper from the printer. His eyes scan it for a minute, until they find what they were looking for.

"Nick, man, you're going to want to see this. I think it'll enlighten your view on Jayme a little bit."

Nick's eyes scan the paper as he begins to read out loud.

"Was married to a Jayme Rochelle Brass for a six month period, until she filed Abuse charges against him. They were divorced that same year, citing Spousal Abuse as the cause. He was hitting her, Rick."

"Yeah, well, you should've seen what it looked like when I found her the first time."

Warrick and Nick's eyes look up to the doorway, where Dad is standing a file in his hands. Warrick, as if sensing that Dad and Nick needed to talk, stood up and walked out of the room. Dad leans forward handing Nick the case file.

"In reality, I'm not supposed to be showing you this, but I really think that you need it right now. Nick, I'll be the first person to admit that Jayme got the short end of the stick when she was younger. But she left it all behind, and cleaned up her act. Look where she is now. Can you really blame her for not telling you?"

Nick stayed silent as he looked over the pictures that the emergency room took for evidence when I went in for abuse the first time. The bruises across my arms and back make Nick sick to his stomach. Dad takes his cue and leaves Nicky alone to consider his options. When the shift ended a few hours later, the two of us drove home in our separate vehicles. I was relaxing on a chair in the backyard of our house, when I heard the sliding door open, and saw Nick appear next to me.

"So, what. Are we never going to talk to each other again?"

"That'd be difficult considering we live together and work at the same place."

"Yeah."

He says, laughing off the small joke.

"Look, Nick, you gotta realize that I never wanted to hurt you,"

"I know. You're dad told me what happened."

I look down at my hands, not really sure of what else to say. Nick reaches up, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"You want to tell me about it?"

He asks his Texan accent evident. The words begin to tumble out of my mouth, as I tell Nick about my partying days, my stripping and prostitute days. I tell him about Tom and all of the things that he did to me.

"Is that how you knew Madelyn?"

I nod my head slowly.

"She's one of the girls that used to hang out with Ellie and I when we were still into the business. I just wish she would've known enough to come to me if she was in trouble."

"We're going to put her guys away."

"Hell yeah, we are."

And with that simple conversation, I have a renewed sense of responsibility to Maddie. I'm going to find the one who killed her and I'm going to put him away for a long, long time.


	5. Ch 5: Breaking down

Title: Pandora's Box

Summary: Brass' youngest daughter falls for one of the crime lab's finest. What happens when a part of her past comes back? Will it ruin everything or will their love hold strong? (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, no matter how much I'd like to. I do own Jayme Rochelle Brass. It's a semi-weird name, but I kind of like it.

**A/N: This story is going to have some differences from the actual show, but that's what I had to do to make my story come out the way I wanted it to. Again, please read and review!**

**A/N: I am so thankful to all of you that have been reviewing this story. Reviews to an author is like water to a man lost in the desert. I know a bunch of this is probably different than it would go in the show, but it's called creative license for a reason. And, I don't know how many chapters are left in this story, but I can guarantee that you will all be satisfied with the ending!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm removing you from the case."

A chill runs down my spine as I hear Ecklie speak. Gil, Conrad, Nick, and I are all in Gil's office, having a discussion about Madelyn Jackson's case. I look over at Gil and Nick to see if Ecklie is serious, but both have confused looks written on their faces.

"What? You're kidding, right? The Jackson case is at a turning point and you're kicking me off of it?"

"Well, early this morning I got a phone call from a Tom Stevens, who clamed you were harassing him. He also mentioned that he was your husband."

"Yeah, the key word being was. We've been divorced for four years, and I was not harassing him. Nick and I went over there to ask him a few questions about Madelyn, and that was it. The case was the only thing mentioned."

"Well, Brass, we can't take the risk of this lab being disgraced because of a personal matter. You are removed from this case."

I sigh and reach up to rub my temples, something I do frequently when I get aggravated.

"So, that's how this lab works? Someone who has been a CSI for four years, solves every case they are assigned to, gets kicked off of a case because they have a past?"

"You're missing the point,"

"No, I'm obviously not. If that's the way things are going to be around here, getting kicked off every case because some junkie makes an accusation, I don't want to work here. Forget about removing me from the case, I quit."

For a moment, I can hear everyone's breathing just catch in their throats, as if they can't believe that I actually quit. I had loved this job up until now, and even now, quitting was the hardest thing for me to do.

"Jayme, let's not jump to conclusions."

I hear Gil say, from his spot beside me.

"Gil, I'm not the one jumping to conclusions. I'll come by some other time to finalize the paperwork. I'll pass my case load over to Catherine."

I stand up, and walk out of Grissom's office. I get to the locker room and begin to put all of my stuff into a duffle bag, pausing for a minute to look at a picture I had on the locker door. It was taken when I was barely sixteen years old. The picture showed Ellie, Madelyn, and I all at a happier time in our life. Sure, we were probably drunk when it was taken, but nobody cared back then.

"Don't worry, Maddie."

I whisper to myself.

"I'm going to put that guy away for doing this to you."

I throw my duffle bag over my shoulder, put my sunglasses on, and walk out of the lab, as if nobody could touch me right now. I hop into the mustang that I drove to work, and speed off in the direction of Vercetti Estates. Jackson Vercetti was the guy who pretty much supervised Ellie, Maddie and I's whole 'careers'. This guy had the connections to some of the most powerful men in the city of Las Vegas, and he would hook us up with them. It didn't take me long to find his mansion, it being only minutes away from the lab. The guards who are standing outside automatically recognize me, and don't really hesitate to let me in.

"He's not here right now, gorgeous."

"Yeah, I'll just wait for him inside, handsome."

I say, giving a wink to the guard just do he'd let me in. The gates open, and I drive up the driveway, stopping at his front door. I turn the car off, grab my keys, and head inside the huge house, not really sure what I'm stepping into. The sound of my heels hitting the floor echoes throughout every room, as I move through the house. I end up in the living room. For some reason, my attention is directed towards the coffee table, where there are three pictures all lined up in a row: Madelyn's picture is first, then mine, and finally, Ellie's. I stop moving when I hear a deep, scratchy voice behind me.

"You've made a big mistake coming back here. I had to get Maddie out of the game, and now, it's your turn."

As I move to turn around in an effort to face the man, I feel a strong hit against the side of my head. After that, everything goes black.


	6. Ch 6: The Showdown

Title: Pandora's Box

Summary: Brass' youngest daughter falls for one of the crime lab's finest. What happens when a part of her past comes back? Will it ruin everything or will their love hold strong? (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, no matter how much I'd like to. I do own Jayme Rochelle Brass. It's a semi-weird name, but I kind of like it.

**A/N: This story is going to have some differences from the actual show, but that's what I had to do to make my story come out the way I wanted it to. Again, please read and review!**

**A/N: I am so thankful to all of you that have been reviewing this story. Reviews to an author is like water to a man lost in the desert. I know a bunch of this is probably different than it would go in the show, but it's called creative license for a reason. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _I can hear the grandfather clock somewhere in the room as each painstaking second goes by. As I slowly come back to reality, I discover that I'm sitting up in a chair of some kind, my feet tied to the legs, and my arms tied behind the back. I consider screaming for a moment, until I hear Jackson's voice, the same voice from before.

"It really wouldn't be wise to yell right now, Jayme. Bravo, though, you've managed to beat your fellow crime scene buddies to the punch and find me first."

"It wasn't that hard. You watched over us like a hawk, so you must've known what Madelyn was doing, or where she'd be."

"You and Ellie had brought me in a fair amount of money, and when you left, that made Madelyn the sole income. When she told me that she also wanted out, I just couldn't let that happen, now could I?"

I hear his footsteps come closer, until Jackson is right behind me.

"You better pray that your little Nicky boy finds you in time, or your murder will be the next case they all investigate."

As he spoke, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and smell his horrible breath. While I sat here in my own personal hell, Nick faced his hell back at the crime lab.

"Griss, I've tried her cell phone and the home phone about a million times. Jayme isn't answering either."

"She's probably just upset, Nick. You saw what happened in there."

"Yeah, but Jayme has always answered my calls. Always."

Just as Nick finishes his statement, Cath and Warrick walk into the lounge, a folder in hand.

"Fingerprint analysis is back. The fingerprints from around Madelyn Jackson's neck were that of Jackson Vercetti."

"Does he have any priors?"

Dad asks, as he and Sara join everyone in the lounge.

"Two minor charges of assault, one connected with a prostitution ring, and one with attempted murder."

Warrick says, the end of his sentence trailing off into the distance.

"What's the last known address?"

"Jacobs Avenue, about 10-15 minutes away from here."

"If I know, Jayme, she's going after this guy already."

Before Catherine can even finish his sentence, Nick stands up out of his chair; so fast, that he almost knocks it over.

"I'm going."

"I'm supervisor, I'm going too."

"I'm Jayme's father. I'm going too."

Gil slides his coat on and gives orders at the same time.

"Jim, call some back-up."

"Already on it."

"Cath, until I get back, you're acting supervisor. If Ecklie comes here, I want you to tell him we're out on another case."

"You want me to lie to him?"

"No, I just don't want him to hear the truth until he can talk to Jayme face to face."

Together, the three men get into their cars, Nick and Gil riding in the Denali, and Dad leading the way in his cop car.

"Nick, I'm sure she's okay. Vercetti is going to need her as a bargaining piece, so he wouldn't hurt her."

"I don't know, Gil. I mean, she told me what this guy did to those girls when she was still in it, and it's not good at all."

Nick's attention focuses out the window as they all hope that they reach me in time. Meanwhile, Jackson has continued his abuse on me, hitting me over the head once more, just to get his point across.

"Now, you know that I love you, but I had to make my point, and this is the only way that really seemed to work with you."

As he finishes his sentence, I hear three loud knocks on the door, and Dad's voice announces his presence.

"Las Vegas Police. Open the door, Vercetti!"

"No need to yell, Captain Brass. Come on in, the door is unlocked."

I soon hear three pairs of footsteps come closer and closer, and then Jackson claps his hands and laughs menacingly.

"Congratulations, you all found me! Bravo!"

"Come on, just let her go. Jayme hasn't done anything to you."

"That's where you're wrong, CSI Stokes. She and her sister left me, and almost caused bankruptcy. She left the entire burden on our dead Madelyn Jackson. When Maddie wanted to leave, I had to make sure that she wasn't punished for it. Now, I will punish Jayme."  
I feel the barrel of Jackson's being pushed into the back of my head, and, unwillingly, a tear slips down my face. As he pushed the gun in a little further, my heartbeat speeds up, as I realize how much I have to lose: a great job, nice home, wonderful friends, an amazing boyfriend And the thought of losing all of that, made me panic. The voices behind me got blurry, and I couldn't understand anything. Before I had the chance to react, gunshots were heard behind me.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I hold my eyes close in an effort to not see or feel what is going on. I must've had them closed too tight or something, because the next thing I know, I'm laying in a hospital bed, with Nick by my side. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and lean up a little bit.

"Welcome back, you."

"What happened?"

"Well, we all thought that Vercetti was going to kill you, so your dad and I fired our weapons as soon as he did. Unfortunately, none of our bullets hit him in time, and his went right through your shoulder."

I look down at my right shoulder, and see stitches across it.

"Oh, so that's what that immense pain is in my shoulder."

"Funny, very funny. You had us all really worried, the way you ran out like that."

"Sorry."

"I really don't like worrying like that, and I don't want to have to worry about losing you."

"Nick,"

"So, I have come up with a plan."

"Oh, what a masterful plans man you are."

He reaches down into his coat pocket, and pulls out a black velvet ring case. My breath is taken away instantaneously.

"Nick,"

"Like I said, I don't want to have to worry about losing you. I want us to be together forever and ever until we're old and grey. Jayme,"

"Yes?"

"Marry me, and make me the happiest man in the world."

I'm so choked up that all I can do is nod my head. Nick and I both smile as he slides the simple gold band with a single diamond onto my finger. So in the end, I guess my life really is just a big ball of Karma, and I'm okay with that. This is my chance to start over again, to make the right choices, and I'm not going to let it pass me by.


End file.
